Only One
by Tears
Summary: A tribute to Ken-chan, since 02's over! I'm gonna miss him too. This is a reflection on him, and his encounters with the others. (I have one with Daisuke too! ^_~) Pleez review...


onlyone

Author's Note: This is the second poem\song fic thing I wrote, as a tribute to Ken. Why? Because I'm gonna miss him too!! What's wrong with Toei, I wonder? I just finished watching the eppies, and I can't stand to see them leave like this…please review…

Only One  
Ichijouji Ken

__

Kodoku to jiyuu uraomote…

My life used to have no meaning. I used to go around, destroying others lives as mine was destroyed. I wanted the whole world to feel my pain. To feel the pain I had inside! I was angry at what I did to all those people. I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry I had to threaten you like this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Anyone at all. I'm very sorry, but I realized in my life…I can't sit around and apologize for everything. Can I make it up to all of you for causing you such pain? Can I? I can…I hope so…I'll try, for your sake.

__

Togireta kokoro kakushite   
Me wo tojita mama ten aogu   
Tsuyosa to yowasa kami hitoe   
Mune no naifu wo migaite   
Mugen no chikara shinjita no sa 

I feel so useless after my brother left me. I feel like my life…my life just left me. I'm living in an imaginary world, with no one to guide me. With no one to stand beside me. With no one…at all. I thought my life was pointless, and was a waste of time to be tampered with, so I became the Digimon Emperor. I tortured living creatures, with my illusionary will, and yet I still found a way to forgive myself. Why? Why did my brother leave me? I'm all alone with no one beside me. I used to have Osamu with me, but he had to go. Now it's only me. I am the only one standing. I'm so sorry, Osamu.

__

Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte 

Kitto kitto kitto sou sa   
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de   
Motto motto motto tooku   
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one 

As I say my life means nothing to me, I still have friends. Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami. Why? Why do I have friends? I don't deserve them. …then, I don't deserve Wormmon. I deserve to be left by myself, in the middle of darkness. But things like that won't help me pay for my sins. I'll try to forget everything. I'm very sorry for what I did as the Digimon Emperor, but I realized apologizing won't help. I'm sorry. Now, I can hopefully move on with my life.

__

Fuan to kibou irimajiru   
Unmei ni sakaraezu ni   
Toki ga kuru no wo matteta no sa   
Tenshi to akuma sorezore ga   
Atama no naka de sasayaku   
Dochiraka erabu no wa jibun sa

Wormmon was my only true friend. He believed in me from the very beginning. He trusted me, even though I kicked him around and disrespected him. I'm sorry, Wormmon. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me. I know that what I've done can't be redone in any way, so all I can do is apologize. Wormmon's one of the only few who could've truly forgiven me over the years. He stuck with me throughout the years. He never gave up hope on me. And for that, I am truly grateful. Although, how did he see past my dark act as the Digimon Emperor, and be able to see that I was still the real me deep inside? Did he know me that well to not give up on me? He did. He should. He saw through the mask before me, and saw that I truly was not this evil monster that has been set before him. For that, I am truly grateful. Thank you so much, my friend.

__

Dakyou sezu ni yaru no sa kyou mo ashita mo 

Kitto kitto kitto sou sa   
Kitto kitto hitotsu shika nai towa no tamashii   
Motto motto motto atsuku   
Motto motto honki ni natte kagayaite iku only one 

My brother was always there for me. Ichijouji Osamu was one of the blissful people I knew. Until…he left me. I never really wanted him to go. It was just jealousy that controlled me. I wanted all the praise. I wanted all the recognition. At that time…what I didn't want was a brother. Although I needed a brother, to keep the darkness from growing and from raging on inside of me. I needed a brother to tell me what was right, from what was wrong. I needed a brother to set me straight, and I didn't have one. I had lost mine. I've always dreamt of replacing Osamu, or what it would've been like if he had never left. Would he know about the Digital World? Would he have been a Digidestined? All these things puzzle me, but not as much as this. How would it have been like...to have Osamu beside me forever? Would we grow up together, or literally drift apart? Has what happened happened for the best? Was this truly fate for me and my brother? If it is, I'll accept it. I have no other choice. We have no other choice.

__

Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte 

Kitto kitto kitto sou sa   
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de   
Motto motto motto tooku   
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one 

As being the Digimon Emperor and Digidestined, I found out a lot of things the hard way. One thing is that you can't always get what you want, especially when you're being controlled by evil. I was being controlled. All those things I did weren't really me. They were…they were…well, I'm not quite sure who it was. But deep down inside, I've always been a kind person. I discovered that when I realized I was digidestined. I used to think, that being a digidestined meant you had to handle a job independently. Fortunately, Daisuke proved me otherwise. He always did. He was always my second opinion, whether I favored for it…or not. I now realized, that being a digidestined means only one thing. Teamwork. All of my special traits, and the others special traits, were chosen to symbolize that we can work together as a team. I wasn't so sure at first. Fortunately, Daisuke proved me otherwise. He always did.

__

Motto motto motto tooku   
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one 

Sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one 

Everyone in my life means something to me. They helped me regain my strength again. If I had stayed as the Digimon Emperor for this long, I would've turned inhumane. That wouldn't be right. Never. Luckily for me, I wasn't alone. I had my friends with me, Wormmon …and Osamu. He's always with me, and he always will be. Always. He might be gone in your eyes, but he's truly always there, watching over all of us. I'm sorry, Osamu, for getting so jealous of you. I was completely blind. But thanks to you, I've opened my eyes again. Unfortunately, you weren't here to see it. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you all can forgive me. I'll try to be a better person…no. I'll try to be a better _me_. I hope I can. I'll try…for your sake. For all of you.

*******

Well that's it…we lost him, too…^^;; AAAAAAHHH!!! NO!! KEN, COME BACK!! …pleez review! ^_~


End file.
